Turnabout Destiny
by smileysquirrels
Summary: The story is about Miles Edgeworth as a child 12 yrs. . He tries to solve a murder case. Ironically, it's this case, where he plays defense lawyer that leads him to become a prosecutor. Mild Milesxfranziska in chapter 5 and 7 .
1. introduction to turnabout

**Just so everyone knows, this is my first story. Ever XD. I have several goals in mind. First is to fill up the spaces where we don't know what is exactly happining to Miles edgeworth. Second... Miles and Franziska lol! Third, I'd like to give Phoenix his badge back :D. Of course, I won't be able to place all these events in one story. Some will follow in the sequels... lol, sequels. **

**I do not own any character or plot event from the game, Phoenix Wright. :) **

Turnabout Destiny

**Turnabout Destiny**

Date: May 21, 2004 Time: 6:45 am Place: Von Karma Residence

Introduction to turnabout

Ring, ring, ring!! A certain sound like that of a bell ran through the house and woke up one of its residents, Miles Edgeworth. Miles, a young boy of twelve years had black hair which he styled ever so uniquely. His bangs which, started at the top-middle of his head, were raised up about half an inch and then folded downward so that it curved towards his cheeks. The hair behind his bangs was folded backward and held together with hair gel. His skin was very pale probably because of all the escargot he eats. He usually carried with him a straight,"poker face,"type of look- the kind of expression that poker players give so as not to show that they are too confident nor too afraid too lose. A look that also made it difficult to decipher the true feelings underneath those bangs of his. Miles also had a rather odd sense of style. Though most boys his age would prefer to wear rugged jeans and a t-shirt, Miles had a very sophisticated eye for clothes which, he liked to spice up by adding a little bit of a renaissance touch to it. He was an academically brilliant child and especially good at debate.

It was only last year that, defense attorney, Gregory Edgeworth (Miles's father) along with Prosecutor Von Karma participated in a trial as the lead lawyers of, a murder case. Right after the trial ended, Mr. Edgeworth was shot in an elevator and died. Sadly, the perpetrator was never found. A couple of weeks later, Miles Edgeworth found himself living under a new roof- that of Mr. Von Karma. Though Von Karma adopted Miles, he certainly didn't act as a father to the young boy. On the contrary, Von Karma was more like a teacher, a very strict, stern one. And what was his main principle, his basis for everything? Perfection.

Miles rose from his bed, immediately went for the bathroom, brushed his teeth and rushed back to his room to get dressed for school. After he finished, he walked right up to the door to the hallway and just when he was about to turn the handle, it turned by itself and opened. Standing right in front of him was a little girl. Slightly shocked, Miles let out a little "yelp!" The little girl merely laughed.

"Franziska! You annoying, little girl. What excuse could you possibly have for startling me like this?" Again, little Franziska laughed. Only this time, it was a quiet sort of laugh followed at the end by a slight smirk on her small, pale white face.

"Miles Edgeworth, you little foolish fool. It wasn't my fault your guts were scared silly. Did you not hear the bell I rang?"

"That was you? Hmph. Whatever gave you the idea to ring a bell to wake me up? Ever heard of knocking on the door? And, what do you want… are you even paying the slightest bit of attention to me? Franziska!?"

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't listen to fools who speak foolish nonsense. You should know that by now, Miles Edgeworth."

"Stop calling me by my whole name!"

The two headed downstairs, finished breakfast and, headed out the door. They headed out toward school, passing by many houses, both big and small but none as big as the Von Karma estate. One house though, right in front of their school in fact, caught the eyes of both children. It was a tall, grey and it looked like it hadn't been touched for years. The house also had an eerie aura surrounding it. It was odd that it was their first time to take note of it.

"That's quite a house." Says Miles. "Care to enter it, Miles Edgeworth. I can make arrangements for you to live in it." Replies Franziska with a haughty grin on her face.

"No thanks. I wouldn't want it to collapse on me. That would be most unpleasant. Although I think it would suit you. You give off the same aura."

"What's that supposed to mean!? Fool! How dare you say that to me, a Von Karma! I'll have you know, we Von Karma's are perfect! Why, that house looks so rotten it could fall apart at any moment. Not to mention, the broken windows are so dis- configured. Clearly too imperfect for someone like me."

"Franziska, isn't it only logical to think that broken windows should be dis-configured?"

"Don't you dare dispute me, foolish little brother!"

Miles reverted the subject of the old, dirty house to that of school , "The International School of Munich". "Franziska, we should get going. Come now, hurry or we'll be late."

He led his "bigger" sister to her classroom. Right after he dropped Franziska, he noticed his watch and realized he was five minutes from being late. As he was hurrying along to his classroom, he heard a very disturbing sound…

**BANG!**


	2. Indescribable events

Turnabout Destiny

The wrong place… at the wrong time

Date: May 21, 2004 Time: 8:30 am Location: Detention Center

_That's a gunshot! _There was no mistaking it. It was a sound Miles was all too familiar with. After all, he was in the elevator where his father was shot. He heard that "bang!" and that noise was forever embedded in his memory. Shocked, he stood still until a couple of minutes later, two teachers and a principal came running down the hallway. They entered a classroom and Miles realized… _That's my classroom._

Miles ran to his classroom eager to find out what had happened and what he saw, was a horrible sight. It was a body. The corpse of one of his young classmates, a Chinese girl named Mei Chen, covered in blood. One of the teachers went to call the police while the principal and another teacher questioned the students: "What happened in here!?" All students pointed to one person in the classroom, another of Miles's classmates named Mauritz Hahn. With a gun in his hand, and a shocked look on his face, Mauritz exclaimed, "I didn't do it, I swear! I didn't kill her!"

Everyone in the room was in a state of disbelief. A young girl was murdered and furthermore, the deed was done by a fellow classmate of no more than 12 years! Just then, a police officer entered the room and…

"MAURITZ!! What have you done!? I don't believe it!"

"Father, it wasn't me! I didn't do it! I would never…!"

So many things began to began to circle Miles Edgeworth's mind. _Mauritz, my classmate, murdered my other Mei? Mauritz's father is a police officer? And why in front of so many people… No. Why in front of so many children? This doesn't make the slightest bit of sense at all. This is so strange. No, that's an understatement. It's grotesque, preposterous!_

Of course, Mauritz's father didn't accept that his child was a murderer. The other officers at the scene however, thought otherwise. Though it pained them to do so, they arrested Mauritz. One officer turned to Mauritz's father and said, "Alder, I'm sorry but we've got to do it. We've got to take your son." Alder Hahn, Mauritz's father begged, pleaded for his son, swearing his son was innocent but that's all he could do. In the end, Mauritz Hahn was taken into custody and brought to the local detention center… on suspicion of murder.

Miles was watching his classmate walkout of the room when suddenly, a memory from long ago hit him. He was in the courtroom, watching his father defend a client suspected of murder. Miles remembered that although the facts pointed to the defendant, his father was able to find loopholes and eventually find the truth- that the defendant wasn't guilty. This made Miles ponder further. _It's possible then. It's possible that Mauritz isn't guilty. If Father was able to prove a man innocent, then I should be able to do so as well. Mauritz is innocent, and I'm going to prove it! _


	3. The search begins

Turnabout Destiny

The Search Begins

The whole class was ordered to immediately exit the room; after all it was now a crime scene. Everyone was brought down to the detention center for questioning. After Miles was finished being questioned, he thought this was the perfect time to better understand what had happened. He asked each and every one of his classmates and the exact same story came up:

It was a Wednesday, which meant that it was show-and-tell day. Every show-and-tell, two people, one boy and one girl, are to present one thing that fascinates them. Incidentally, Mei and Mauritz were the assigned pupils. That morning, Mauritz was bragging about his show-and-tell object, a gun of his father's to be precise. A little later, Mei came in to show what she had brought, a jade pendant attached to a gold necklace. Unfortunately for Mauritz, the number of girls in class outnumbered the number of boys and so, there was more attenton and interest given to Mei. It was clear from Mauritz's face that he was jealous. He then shouted

"Hey Mei! Can you shaddup, I'm talking here!"

"Whatever! You can't say that to me! You should know better than to talk that way to the daughter of the richest Chinese jeweler in Germany! Ha! Your dad's just a lousy police man. He doesn't make any money?"

"Don't talk about my father like that! I'll show you!"

Mauritz pointed the gun, and fired. Mei died in an intstant.

Upon learning this, Miles found himself in a state of shock and disbelief. _This is impossible. It was him!? All the facts point to him! And there's even a motive in there!! _But Miles wasn't a quitter. He had seen his father in action. And this motivated him to dig deeper.

Miles requested to see Mauritz. The guard, thinking that the boy wanted merely to speak to a friend and comfort him, called in Mauritz. Mauritz appeared in tears, a runny nose and a red face.

"Miles? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find the truth."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm here to find out who killed Mei. And PROVE it."

"You're here to prove that you're here to find out who killed mei?"

"No you idiot! I am here to find out who killed Mei and prove you innocent. Now, tell me what happened."

"Are you JOKING?? YOU are gonna find the real killer? Ha! There's no way you could do that! And besides, why would you wanna prove me innocent anyways. It's not like we're friends or anything."

"My father would have wanted me to do so. Now, ANSWER ME! What REALLY happened." _I don't believe I'm actually going through with this._

"ok, ok! Have it your way. Hmm… I stole my father's gun that morning 'cuz I knew my dad would never allow me to bring a gun to school. When I got to school, I showed everyone and it was all going well 'til SHE showed up. She started trash talking my dad! I told her "I'll show you" but… but I wasn't going to kill her.I was only gunna show her my gun was better than her lame necklace. Course, I regret that now. Oh, and the gun was empty when I brought it to school. No bullets."

"…! Are you absolutely certain everything went that way? You never meant to kill her? No bullets at all!?"

"course I'm sure!"

_hmm… there's nothing more I can squeeze out of him I guess. And he doesn't seem to be lying either. …NO BULLETS? Then where on earth did that shot come from? Argh. This is insane. Where's he logic?_

"Well, I'm off. Check with you later." _This I going to be Hard. sigh._

_hmm… what to do now. Well, its almost lunch. I should go home and analyze what I've got… oh, and Franziska will be dismissed from school right about now. I suppose it won't hurt to go fetch her. _

Date: May 21, 2004 Time: 11:57 am Location: School

_Hmm… I'm early. Well, I suppose I could wait. Only three minutes to go after all. _Before Miles knew it, the bell had rung and Franziska came rushing out. Surprised to see Miles she said

"Why are you here, Miles Edgewort?"

"I had nothing more to do but go home and I figured since you're on the way, I might as well stop by and pick you up."

"So I'm just ON THE WAY?? Is that all?? How dare you give such little importance to me! You fool! Papa's going to hear about this when he gets back from his vacation."

"sigh Let's head home now, shall we."

"Yes, yes we should. I'm starving. I wonder what we're having for lunch today."


	4. Written Passageway

Turnabout Destiny

Written passageway

Date: May 21, 2004 Time: 12:10 pm place: Von Karma residence

When they arrived home, they immediately went to the dining area and found that lunch was already prepared for them by the house helpers at the Von Karma manor. While eating, Miles brought up a little discussion to see if Franziska had found out about the murder. "So have you heard about what happened today?"

"No, what happened."

_As usual the police are keeping things mum. But I don't know how long that will last. It's only a matter of time before rumors spread over the whole of Germany. "_Well, a murder took place in my classroom. The victim was my classmate, Mei."

"And the suspect is…?"

"Mauritz Hahn. Another classmate."

"He's guilty! And if father were here, he'd prove it!" As she said this, she whipped the table. She used only a short whip, the one she used when she would go horseback riding. Thankfully, nothing on the table fell, spilled or broke.

_I therefore conclude that this girl is an exact replica of her father… only, in the form of a girl. "_Now, now, Franziska. What would your father say if he found you whipping the table and almost making a huge mess!"

"Follishly foolish fool. What father has to say is irrelevant to this case. He is not here and therefore is not a part of this."

"Silly, little girl. Lets not forget that the items you might have broken belong to non other than Manfred Von Karma, your father. I hardly think he has no connection to this case."

"Well… argh. Well, regardless, I broke, spilled and dropped NOTHING."

"That's true, Franziska. But, Whether or not you damaged a single item does not matter. What matters is that you used that whip on the table. Now, that is the subject of importance here. And, if your father ever found out about this behavior, why, who knows what would happen."

"FOOL! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, MILES EDGEWORTH. A FOOL!!" With these last words, Franziska stormed from the table to her room. She was irritated that Miles had beaten her at that little debate. She had to be perfect. Her father required it, and that little mistake alone would turn to be fatal if her father found out. She slumped into her chair and began to read a book about law that her father assigned her to read.

Miles, realizing his mistake of irritating Franziska didn't dare enter her room and speak to her. After all, she wouldn't have wanted to talk to him, and she definitely would not have wanted to see him. Suddenly, he was reminded of the Mauritz's case. He decided that he would go back to school to look for evidence. But, before he could do that, he had to find a way to make sure he would be permitted to enter the crime scene. After all, people not in the police force weren't allowed to go around loitering in the crime scene. His brain quickly acted up and he soon found the perfect solution. He raced up the stairs and entered Von Karma's room. Making sure no one would see him, he shut the door quietly. He then opened one of Mr. Von Karma's drawers and took out a pen and stationary, which had the name Manfred Von Karma written at the bottom.

Miles wrote a total of four letters. The first two he wrote were a request for him to be permitted to enter the crime scene. The next two were letters asking permission that if Miles had found anything of importance to the case, whatever he found would be submitted as evidence. After he finished writing, he took the phone and dialed a number- Von Karma's number. After a single ring, Mr. Von Karma picked up.

"Hello?"

"M-Mr. Von karma, sir? It's Miles Edgeworth."

"Edgeworth. You know very well that I'm busy. What do you want? Well, out with it, and make it QUICK!"

"Sir, I remember only last month you taught me that there are special cases wherein letters of request are needed to be submitted to the police. Well, I've tried making one, just for practice. I was wondering if I could get your signature for it… just to make it look more authentic."

_Ugh. Irritating boy. I don't believe it. He's __playing detective__?? Gah, I'm wasting time here! Fine I'll permit it._

_"_Mr. Von Karma? Are you there?"

"Yes, of course I am! Fine, fine, fine. Go get the stamp in the drawer of my desk. It's a stamp of my signature. You can use that." (click.)

_He hung up. Hmph. Well, At least I got his permission. _Miles searched where Von Karma had directed him to and found the stamp. He stamped Von Karma's signature on his letters. Right after that, he exited the mansion and headed for school. Before crossing the street to get to school he again took notice of the rotten old house in front of his school. It was still the same as before. Perhaps no one was going to ever live there.

Once he entered the school, he went for his classroom. The moment he got there, he was denied entrance by the detective in charge.

"Sonny, you can't be here. This here place is for grown-ups. Go play with your friends."

"Sir, I have here two letters of request from non-other than Prosecutor Von Karma."

"What's that? Von Karma? Hmm… Isn't he on vacation?"

"Yes. I'm his apprentice and here to do his errands."

The detective held a confused look of surprise on his face. He wondered what Von Karma wanted and why he had sent this boy to do his work. Even under doubt, the detective took a look at the two letters the boy presented to him.

The first letter stated briefly:

You all know that I am on vacation. With this being the case, I have appointed my apprentice, Miles Edgeworth, do to a little investigating on this case. Please allow him to look around the crime scene. Do sign at the bottom of the page for confirmation.

Prosecutor Manfred Von Karma.

The second went as follows:

As you know, my apprentice is to investigate the case at hand. If, in the case, he finds anything of importance, say a clue, please allow him to submit this as evidence. Please sign at the bottom for confirmation.

-Prosecutor Manfred Von Karma.

The detective was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't believe it. Von Karma sent a kid to do his bidding? And this boy is supposed to find vital evidence? He also noticed that the writing on the paper wasn't that of Von Karma's. Perhaps it was that of the boy's, but he did not question. He knew Von Karma- the famous prosecutor whose cases always went according to his plan. Von Karma was such a renound and feared prosecutor that the detective dared not to say anything. As far as anyone was concerned, Von Karma wasn't a man to be messed with. As long as it were his words, people just obeyed.


	5. Strange circumstances

Turnabout Destiny

Strange Circumstances

Miles was thrilled. His plan had worked! For once, he was glad Von Karma was his mentor. After all, it was Von Karma's influence over the precinct and prosecutors office that got him to enter the crime scene. He proudly entered his classroom and looked around, carefully searching for anything suspicious. He noticed that the windows were fully open. He asked the detective and who replied "Well, on the day of the occurred, the windows were open so we decided to just leave it that way. And, uh… do you see the 'X' mark on the floor, the one directly underneath the window? That marks the spot where that killer kid was standing at the time of the murder."

Miles looked further. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Everything from the chairs to the chalk dust were in their correct places and in the same condition as before. As he was trying to dig deeper, he overheard the detective talking to another detective. Their conversation went like this:

"Chief, we have a problem. Some of the evidence went missing! We don't have the bullet from the girl. We have the gun but we can't compare the ballistic markings of it to that of the bullet. And… well, we don't have that necklace she was wearing, not like it matters. It was probably just her father who was worried about that thing. It's really the bullet that matters."

"You're telling me you LOST the bullet!! You LOST our most decisive piece of evidence?? What are you people down at the precinct doing these days? Argh. Well do you have any ideas about where it is?"

"No, sir. None at all. It was as if the evidence disappeared into thin air! It's really creepy. But, if you ask me personally, I think there's a ghost down at the precinct."

"Sometimes I wonder why I put myself through this."

Meanwhile, at home, Franziska had just finished the book her father had made her read. Not being able to find anything to do, she took her whip and went looking around the house for non-other than, Miles Edgeworth. She thought that since he humiliated her a little earlier, she would now get her revenge- by making him taste the wrath of her whip just as she made the table do so. She searched all over but found no Miles Edgeworth. She then remembered Miles talking about the murder. It was then that she got the idea that she would go find him at school.

Back at school, Miles was shocked. _The evidence was LOST?? IS LOST?? Why? How? Who…? Wow, these guys are lucky. If Von Karma was the prosecutor in charge, they might as well consider themselves dead. _True, it was surprising for something like that to happen. Miles didn't know what to think of it. At that point, he was disappointed at such pathetic police work but happy in a sense because this "disappearance" made it easier to defend Mauritz. He looked around once more and really did not find anything at all. Disappointed, he left the scene, out to the hallway.

Once out of the classroom, he was surprised by non other than Franziska Von Karma. Standing there, still as can be with straight posture was Franziska.

"Franziska, why are you here?"

"Well, well, well. Is that a way to greet a lady, Miles Edgeworth?"

_A lady? Ha! Franziska, you're no lady. You're just Von Karma's daughter- a little girl! _"Well then, let me rephrase my sentence. Hello Franziska. What are you doing here?"

"I believe there was no difference between that sentence and the former."

"If you didn't notice, this time, I said 'hello'. Now, Why are you here? You know you shouldn't be leaving the house alone."

"I know that, but don't you forget that father says that when he's away, I am in charge. As such, I am permitted to leave the house alone… whenever I want."

_…Pleasant way of abusing your powers. "_Well, you still haven't answered my question. What brings you here?"

"Well, I've nothing more to do at home. I had no homework and I've finished the book papa assigned me to read. I was bored, and since you were here, I thought I'd come and see what oyu're up to. And before you ask how I knew you'd be here, the answer is: I remember you talking about some murder. It was only logical that you'd be here."

_How'd she know I was going to ask that? _

"And why would you want to be here anyway? This case does not concern you at all."

Miles knew if he told Franziska that he was planning to prove Mauritz innocent, he would be dead- either by her whip or by the punishment that would come later from Von Karma after Franziska would spill everything to him. So… instead of saying "I'm planning to prove Mauritz innocent" or "I'm here to defend Mauritz" he twisted his words and came up with something that wouldn't lead to him to his grave. "I thought that since I'm going to be a prosecutor one day, I might as well get a feel of what it's like now. I'm here to investigate and find the killer. I'm going to prove him guilty. Maybe not in court, but I'll find a way."

Franziska had nothing to say. She had no objections. At her silence, Miles knew that he had said the right thing. But after a moment or so, she spoke.

"Hmm… me too."

"Excuse me? What's that?"

"I'm going to be a prosecutor too you know. Do you really think you can get ahead of me by practicing now? Not one chance, Miles Edgeworth. I'll find the killer before you! I'll beat you to it, or I'm not a Von Karma."

"Franziska, lets not forget, you don't know anything about this case. Where on earth would you begin your search?"

"By following you of course… and, if you dare object to that, you'll pay. And don't think you'll be the leader."

'Don't think you'll be the leader?' Then why follow me at all? Suddenly, Franziska gave a slight whip. "Ooow!!"

"Don't stare at me like that! Now, let's go!"

_I suppose I've got no choice then… as usual. _"Very well, then. Let's head out. There's nothing left here to see."


	6. Even stranger circumstances

Turnabout Destiny

**First of all, to those who read my last chapters, I say thanks. I appreciate it especially since this is my first story XD. Anyway, this is probably my favorite chapter probably because of the strong emotions in it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

Even stranger circumstances

It was odd, walking along with Franziska. They normally didn't spend time with each other, except of course at home where they'd see each other one way or another. This was different. They were actually hanging out with each other on their own free will. Miles had to admit it was odd being with Franziska like this, but the idea of spending quality time with someone wasn't completely foreign to him. After all, he used to walk with his father (when his father had free time) to the park where they would pass the time running around, watching and feeding the birds, having picnics, and occasionally, Mr. Edgeworth would tell Miles stories about the latest court-room happenings. Of course they wouldn't normally discuss this at the park because this type of story telling was usually told at home during dinner or before bed. However, sometimes, like right after a trial, Mr. Edgeworth would bring Miles down to the park and Miles would never let Mr. Edgeworth skip telling what had happened during the trial. At that moment, Miles felt a bit uneasy. First, the murder had reminded Miles of his father and now, walking along with Franziska made him think about the happy times he had spent with his dad.

"Miles? What's wrong?" said Franziska. Miles tried to hide it. He tried not showing any expression and even looked down to the floor so that his bangs would cover his face. Franziska, being as sharp as she was, wasn't fooled. "Your face." She said. She had seen that face before. It was the face Miles made a day after moving in to the Von Karma manor. It was the face of sadness and despair, because he had just lost his father. At that moment, Franziska knew, that he was thinking about his father. "Thinking about your dad now are we?" This time her tone was different. It sounded… like sympathy. Miles didn't quite comprehend it but, it was better than her usual arrogant tone of voice.

"My father. We used to have a lot of fun together. Now it's all gone." Something inside of him told him not to be so open, not to Franziska, but somehow, he subconsciously fell for Franziska's sympathetic tone of voice and confided in her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to have been adopted by your father. I wouldn't want to be out on the streets alone. But, it's NOT the same. It's… I…" He wanted to say more but he couldn't. How could he tell Franziska that Von Karma would never be even a quarter of a father… no, of a man that Gregory Edgeworth was. She was already being 'nice' to him, so why ruin the moment.

Of course, Franziska understood. She knew what he was hiding from her. It took no genius to figure out that her father was cold as ice, hard as stone. He would share no love to anyone, hold out a blank poker face and reject any feelings he had of sadness, sorrow, confusion and regret. Why? Because feelings were a sign of weakness. And weakness was a sign of imperfection. Franziska had nothing to say. She couldn't say it was ok, because it wasn't. It wasn't ok that Miles' father was killed and he now had to live under the formidable Manfred Von Karma. She couldn't say it wasn't ok either, because that would be betrayal to her father, and thatwas definitely NOT ok. While Miles was holding back his tears, Franziska began to tear up. Self-pity had forced her to do so. _Why can't I have a normal father? Why can't my papa be like Miles' dad?_ Miles took notice of her expression but she turned her head. He stopped walking and took her arm. He then sat on the sidewalk and pulled her down so that she sat right beside him. By this time, he had forgotten his own sadness and concentrated on Franziska. He put his arm over her shoulder and held her in a half embrace while her head lay on his shoulder.

This was something Franziska didn't understand. Miles was… comforting her? Never, had she experienced being comforted in her life. When her father pop quizzed her about what he had assigned her to read, she wouldn't get all answers perfect. She would get one or two wrong. That was understandable to most people since she was only five years old. No one would expect a five year old to know anything about the law- except Mr. Von Karma, and when she got a wrong answer, he didn't say, "That's fine. Good try." Instead, he slapped her, HARD. She would feel so weak and pathetic just like she was feeling now. But this time was different… because Miles was there. This was the first time she felt sincerely cared for.

"Miles, what are doing?"

"What do you mean? You're crying. I hardly think this is a time to just leave you be. That wouldn't make anything better now would it."

"Miles… Th-Th-…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Even though she was already so vulnerable and a simple thank you wouldn't hurt, there was still a bit of pride in her. "It's ok. You're welcome." Miles didn't let her finish. He knew it was already so hard for her to cry in front of him. He didn't want to worsen the situation.

Upon hearing Miles' words, Franziska wiped away what was left of her tears and they both made their way home. On their way, they saw, yet again the rotten old house. But this time it was different. Its rusty old gate had been broken. Someone had entered the property. Franziska, being a curious little child, ran to see what happened. Miles felt a slight touch of fear that if he set foot on that property, the house would crumble and cause an earthquake. And there was nothing more frightening to Miles than an earthquake. But he was worried for Franziska and so he pushed his fears aside and ran.

"Franziska, what do you think you're doing? You don't own this place! You can't be barging in on other people's properties! Come now, let's-" Something caught Miles' eyes. Franziska was standing in front of something. She took hold of… a bullet. "Franziska let me see that!" called Miles. She handed it too him and he said, "Earlier today, a bullet was lost. And this one has absolutely no dirt, no rust. It's been used too."

"How'd you know it was used?"

"Blood marks… The blood's dry but there are no cracks on it."

"That means it was used recently."

"Exactly."

The two were examining the bullet a little more closely when, out of nowhere…

**"DROP IT! OR I'LL SHOOT!" **


	7. The web Entangles

Turnabout Destiny

**Wow Its been sooooo long since I last posted. I've been so busy with school!! XD anyway, this chapter wasn't exactly a chapter I was looking forward to write about so its really short and well, nvm you be the judge. I promise the next one will be better ;) **

The Web Entangles

Miles recognized his face. It was the detective at the crime scene. Miles shoved Franziska behind him as if to protect her. Franziska, who was now behind Miles was very scared and unconsciously dropped the bullet. Too scared to bend and pick it up, Franziska stepped on it instead so that it would be covered and o one would see it.

"Detective Fassbinder! What are you doing?!" called the chief detective who had just arrived and was standing a few feet behind officer Frassbinder. "Care to explain??"

"Sir! I… I…" He paused for a few seconds, which seemed to feel like an eternity. "They were trespassing on someone else's property sir!"

"But you held a gun at them! What kind of officer are you, Frassbinder?"

"Sorry, sir. I suppose I'm just… used to doing this a lot- you know, with criminals and all so the gun-pointing just comes out of instinct."

"Need I remind you these are CHILDREN?"

"It won't happen again, sir."

"My apologies on behalf of my colleague, dear children. I assure you it was an honest mistake. However… what are you two doing in here anyway?"

Miles answered, "I'm sorry. We were running around and my _big _sister dropped a small brooch of hers. It rolled in here, and we thought we'd go and get it." At that moment, Franziska remembered something. She had a little brooch in her pocket. A really old one, that once belonged to her mother. She carried it with her where ever she went. Franziska pulled out the dirty-gold colored brooch. It was that of a teardrop and had the initials of her mother, E.V.K. or Emilia Von Karma. She gave it to Miles who then presented it to the detective.

"Hmm… I see. Well, no further problem here. Detective Frassbinder, let's move on shall we. We mustn't waste time now. We have lost evidence to recover."

With a bit of reluctance and a slight look of frustration on his face, officer Frassbinder replied, "Yes… sir." The two took off leaving the children behind.

Franziska picked up the bullet and handed it over to Miles. "It's getting late. We should get home before it gets dark." Said Miles. Franziska nodded, after which, she gave a little whip to Miles. Right on his shoulder too. "Oww! Hey! What did I do?"

"Dear little brother. Don't think I haven't forgotten about our little discussion at lunch. That was simply your… _reward."_

"Argh. You don't forget anything now, do you, '_big sister'_?"

"Of course I don't forget anything. I m a Von Karma! A Von Karma is PERFECT!" And with that she gave him another whip. This time it was on his other shoulder. "OOOOOOOOOOOW!!"

"Haha. You make me laugh, Miles Edgeworth."

Of course, today's investigation was meant to find answers considering the murder however… the search for the truth only brought about more questions answers. Where was the lost evidence? How did those items get lost? Why was the gate of that old house broken? Who broke it? Why was there a bullet buried beneath a little pile of grovel? Could that bullet be the missing bullet? …Who really did kill Mei Shen?


End file.
